clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:EDITING GUIDE
I'm going to make an editing guide for the new users. Any experienced users want to help? I'm starting this weekend. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 03:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Its about howto make character, locations, events, stories, and items BTW. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 03:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Basically a condensed manual of style and how-to guide for n00bs? When Explorer's grammar guide is done, be sure to include that too. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 11:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Be my guest. It's a great idea. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I am SO helping HF with this, because we REALLY need it. BTW, the grammar guide is outdated. I'm not going to do it in reality anymore, I have too little time on my hands. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Title ideas? How about How to Edit the CPFW: Newbie Edition? Newbie is unfair. How about How to Edit the CPFW: Starters Edition? That sounds better. Also, I'm in this too. I'm helping too. Everybody knows about grammar. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Well, Newbie is (IMHO) much less offensive than n00b, in fact, I regard the terms as meaning completely different things. Though you have a point, newbie is still somewhat degrading..... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Newbie is a new users not used to things, and n00b is some dumb person who doesn't bother trying to get better. Trust me, I know my shaving cream in the internet. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 23:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Am I a veteran? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 12:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) SIGN Up NAO GREAT! Sign up if you're helping!(Must be a sysop or higher, or a demoted veteran like Zap.) *HF *Explorer *Ninjinian Name? What shouldthe name be? I was thinking Club Penguin Fanon's Complete Guide to Editing. --EuphoricWillBeBack 22:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I suggest "CP Fanon's Easy Reference For Wikis" --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (aporkcalypse now) 23:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds boring, we need one with pizazz s the users want to read it. --EuphoricWillBeBack 23:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::How to Edit the CPFW: Starters Edition still sounds PWNsome. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Howzabout Club Penguin Fanon Editing for Dummies? Based on the for dummies books.--Ced1214JuicyJuiceOnIRC 23:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :*The picture is great, but can you add "By the Fanon Admins" and replace the person with Explorer?Then remove everything cept fr the by, Explorer pic, and the title. --EuphoricWillBeBack 23:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::*I have to go now, so can you do it for me please?--Ced1214JuicyJuiceOnIRC 23:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::* Done it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Let's start! So I, Happyface & Explorer will start writing it at How to Edit the CPFW: Starters Edition. Then we'll make redirects for other names such as Club Penguin Fanon's Complete Guide to Editing. I'll start in a few hours. What it should include: * Writing an article. * Signature * Signing talk pages. .... and a lot more! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I horribly dislike that name. I like "CP Fanon Editing For Newbies" - I do know that newbie is not offensive. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 12:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I like the "CPFW for Newbies" title, it lets us use that fancy book cover. I agree with Zap, "starters" is bland, and newbie is not offensive. N00b is the offensive term. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 15:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, we're usin the CPFW For Newbies Title. I'm starting now. Project:Club Penguin Fanon for Newbies--[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 17:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC)